The Comet (novel)
| author = Lucas Scott | genre = Romance | creator = | developer = | based on = | status = | published = ca. 2011 | release = | producer = | director = | location = | mentioned = | only = | first = | last = | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4• S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} The Comet was the second novel by Lucas Scott. This book was written as a follow-up to Lucas's first novel, An Unkindness of Ravens. Although it was not met with the same enthusiasm as his original novel, it did come across some success. Plot The Comet was a romantic novel that revolved around a scientist who felt as though he was lost in the world. Through his work, he saw a comet in the sky. When he saw the comet, his whole world came into focus and he gained an understanding for life. While the rest of the world seemed to not understand the comet's beauty, the scientist did. Even with all facts and statistics pointing to the contrary, the scientist waited for the comet to someday return in the hope that it would return to make his world home again. Basis While not as evident as it was in An Unkindness of Ravens, the basis for Lucas Scott's second novel was again centered around his love for Peyton Sawyer. The novel's very title, The Comet, comes from the model of Peyton's car. The book centered around Lucas' first meeting with Peyton as when Lucas first spoke to Peyton, it was when her car broke down and this was when his whole world came into focus. Background Lucas wrote this book while he was engaged to his editor, Lindsey Strauss. Unable to find inspiration after his first novel, he hit "writer's block" and struggled to meet his publisher's calls for a second book. However, he gained the inspiration he needed upon learning that Peyton Sawyer had returned home to Tree Hill in an effort to reclaim Lucas's heart. Despite his rebuttal for reconciliation, his subconscious ultimately leaked into his second book, with The Comet essentially becoming a declaration of his everlasting love for Peyton. Upon finally realizing this, Lindsey left him at the altar on their wedding day, effectively ending their engagement and relationship. Still recovering from his initial heartbreak over his broken engagement, he became further disappointed when the book didn't do as well as he had hoped. Eventually, he finally acknowledged his feelings for Peyton and they became engaged at the end of season five. By next season's end, he and Peyton had married and become parents to a daughter. Excerpts :"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart." ---- :"The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him." Trivia *The publishers of the book originally believed it was a science fiction causing them to screw up the book tour. Category:In-Series Media